


Wanted

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for Whispersandwhiskerburn's writing challenge, Much-Ado-About-SPN on Tumblr.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts- Benny. Bunker. Brothers.   
> The quote- “We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; for he to-day that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother” (Henry V IV.3).

Wanted

 

“I don’t like this.” Sam growls for the millionth time since Dean called. 

“Oh, shut up!” I snap, sick of hearing it.

“So, you’re okay with Dean bringing a VAMPIRE to the bunker?” Sam snaps back at me.

“I don’t get what your issue is. You were the first one to decide that vampires could be okay.” I sigh, leaning back in my chair.

“That was different.” Sam frowns at me.

“Why? Because she was a hot vampire?” I grin.

“No.” 

“Oh, so it’s because you’re jealous of this one?” I grin even wider.

“I have no idea what the fuck you’re on about.” Sam scowls even harder at me.

“Oh really? Because I seem to remember you acting like this about a certain trench coat wearing angel too.” 

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. Every time Dean finds a new ‘brother’ you get all worried that you’ll be replaced.” I say sweetly.

“You think Dean is going to decide a VAMPIRE is his new brother?” Sam laughs, but I can hear the nervousness.

“A vampire that saved his ass multiple times in purgatory and helped him escape.” I say pointedly.

Sam just gives me his usual bitch face and doesn’t say anything but I know I hit a nerve. Just then we hear the bunker door open and we both stand up. I glare at Sam as I see him clench the machete he insisted on having nearby. Dean walks down the stairs with a guy who looks the complete opposite of what he is.

“Guys, this is Benny.” Dean says.

Benny looks ready to run away as he sees Sam holding the machete but I walk straight up to him and throw my arms around his neck, shocking all three men.

“Thank you for bringing Dean back to us.” I whisper into his ear.

“My pleasure, Cher.” He says in an accent that instantly makes me wet.

“I’ll show you to your room. Ignore Sam, he’s PMSing.” I grin, grabbing Benny’s hand and pulling him along.

Benny throws a nervous look at Dean but Dean just laughs.

“Don’t worry, Brother. If she was gonna kill you she’d be up front about it.” Dean smirks.

I laugh as I pull Benny along and then show him into his new room.

“I hope you like the room.” I smile, watching him look around.

“I do. Thank you.” He grins.

I leave with a smile, shaking my head at the fact that this soft teddy bear of a man is actually a vampire. 

 

 

I cry out as the vampire I was up against twists my arm behind my back, trying to sink its fangs into my neck. I can hear Sam and Dean yelling but I know they’re not going to be able to get to me. 

“Duck!” Benny yells, and I drop my head forwards, feeling the blade ghost over my neck as he swings it and decapitates the vampire.

I pant for air once I’m released and pick up my machete.

“Thanks.” I smile in relief.

“Any time.” Benny smirks.

“You okay?” Sam asks, finally reaching my side.

“Thanks to Benny.” I smile.

“I would’ve saved you.” Sam frowns, glaring at Benny.

I see Benny sigh and look defeated before he walks over to Dean.

“You can be such a dick sometimes!” I hiss at Sam furiously.

I notice that Dean and Benny are having a heated discussion and they shut up the instant I walk over. 

“We should head home before someone notices.” Dean snaps.

We head out to the Impala, Sam and Dean in the front and Benny and I in the back. We reach the bunker and everyone heads inside but the tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“So, Benny is planning on leaving.” Dean says from the middle of the library.

“What?!” I cry, staring at Benny.

“Good.” Says Sam smugly.

“See, it’s causing too much tension. I should leave.” Benny says to Dean.

“No, dammit! You are my brother too! Maybe not in blood, like Sam but still my brother! It’s like the phrase goes, we few, we happy few, we band of brothers; for he to-day that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother. That’s why you ARE my brother and Sam can get his panties out of a knot and realise that.” Dean shouts.

Sam and I stare at each other and then at Dean, jaws falling open. Neither of us can believe Dean knows Shakespeare. 

“What? I like that programme. Band of Brothers is awesome.” Dean grins.

“Oh.” Sam and I say together, nodding.

“Benny stays.” Dean snarls.

“Agreed.” I say immediately.

Sam’s eyes fill with a million different emotions but eventually he nods as well.

“See, it’s settled. Now, come on, we need to get cleaned up so we can get back to our Tru Blood marathon.” I grin to Benny.

“I hate that show, Cherie. Most of them can’t even get the accents right and they waste so much blood.” Benny sighs as I drag him down the hallway.

“Oh, shut up. You love it.” I laugh.

He gives me a little smile and we head off to get ready.

 

 

I blink awake and stare straight into Benny’s eyes. I groan as my head pounds and then look around. Benny’s holding me in his arms with a concerned look while Sam and Dean are crouched beside us.

“What happened?” I groan, slowly sitting up.

“Benny…saved you.” Sam says, giving Benny a nod.

Everything floods back all at once. We were hunting a Wendigo and it managed to grab me when we were trying to corner it. It dragged me to its lair and that’s the last thing I can remember.

“He managed to track you down and killed the damn thing all on his own.” Dean says proudly.

“Thank you.” I smile at Benny.

“I would say, anytime but I don’t really want you getting hurt again.” Benny says with his friendly smirk.

“How about we get out of here?” Sam says softly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean agrees.

I go to stand up but before I can, Benny stands up, lifting me effortlessly. He carries me the whole way to the Impala, following Dean and Sam. He gets in the backseat with me, holding me on his lap the whole way to the bunker. When we arrive, Benny gets out of the car still holding me and carries me to my room.

“I’ll let you get changed in privacy and then I’ll come and check on you, Cher.” Benny says, softly.

“I’m fine, honestly.” I chuckle.

“I will come back to check on you.” He says sternly.

“Okay. Okay.” I chuckle, holding my hands up in surrender.

He smiles at me and walks out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. I smile to myself, knowing that he does that so he can hear if I yell for help. I get changed but just as I’m about to call Benny back I hear him talking to someone. I tiptoe over to the door and peek out, seeing that it’s Sam who is talking to him.

“Look, I saw the way you reacted when she was taken. You were frantic and terrified and you ran into danger with no thoughts of what that thing could do to you. If that’s not a Winchester thing to do, I don’t know what is. Dean’s right, you’re our brother.” Sam says.

“All I did was protect her.” Benny says quietly.

“Now you’re just lying to yourself. You love her.” Sam smirks, walking away.

Benny just stands there staring after Sam and I slip back into the bedroom, wanting to give him privacy. I climb back into the bed and think about what I just heard. I’m torn between celebrating the fact that Sam has come around and wondering if Sam was right about Benny’s feelings for me. Should I say something? Should I tell him that I love him? I’ve wanted to for so long but what if he doesn’t feel the same way? I could ruin the relationship he’s built with Sam and Dean. I could ruin our friendship. I could ruin the life he’s built for himself. 

“Hey.” I smile as he walks back in.

“How are you feeling now, Cher?” He smiles, eyes crinkling in the corners.

“Was Sam right? Do you love me?” I blurt out, eyes going wide as I realise I spoke without thinking.

There’s a long moment of silence as we just stare at each other but then Benny strides over to me, cups my face in his hands and crashes his mouth down on mine. I freeze in shock for a second but then I grab his shoulders and pull him even closer, opening my mouth so our tongues can tangle together. He pushes me back down onto the bed so that he’s over me, deepening the kiss even more. His hands move, one into my hair, the other to push at the bottom of my top. My hands clench around his clothes, trying to hold him even closer. His hand slides up under my top and I moan as his rough skin scrapes over my softer skin. Benny suddenly pulls away to kneel over me, making me gasp for air as I blink up at him.

“Benny?” I ask weakly, scared that I did something wrong.

He smiles reassuringly at me and then grips the bottom of my top, pulling it up my body and over my head as I lift up to give him the space to remove it. He groans as I lay back down and he sees that I wasn’t wearing a bra. He grips the top of my sleep shorts and pulls them down my legs, making me lift them into the air so he can pull them over my feet. 

“So beautiful.” He breathes as he sees me naked for the first time. 

I bite my bottom lip as I blush and he cups my cheek.

“I mean it. You are beautiful.” He whispers, staring into my eyes.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” I grin, making him chuckle.

He leans back down and kisses me hungrily. I begin to pull at his clothes, desperate to feel his skin against mine. He groans as he stands up, stripping his clothes off for me. I bite my lip as I watch him, swallowing as I see him naked for the first time. He moves back onto the bed and I moan as he rests his weight over me, his course body hair pressing against my softer skin. His hand moves to cup one of my breasts, thumb brushing over my nipple. I bite my lip as he kisses down my neck, feeling my heart jump as he pauses over my pulse point for a second. He nips my skin with his very human teeth and I yelp, hands gripping his hair and pulling him closer. His hand slides down from my breast to between my legs, slowly circling my clit as he sucks a huge mark into my neck. I cry out and writhe beneath him, the pleasure becoming so intense it's almost painful.

“Benny!” I whimper.

He lifts his head up and I moan at his lustful gaze. His hand slips further down and I gasp as he suddenly pushes two fingers deep inside my dripping core. I dig my heels into the mattress and push my hips up into his hand as he manages to hit my g-spot, causing arousal to spike through my body. 

“Come on, Cher, cum for me. I wan’ ta see it.” He groans, accent getting stronger.

My hands cling to his shoulders as he plays my body like a master, making the coil of arousal tighten in my abdomen. He growls and presses his thumb as he presses against that spot once more. I cry out as I cum in a gush over his fingers. My nails dig in and he groans, vampire teeth sliding out from the pain. I whine as the sight pushes my climax even higher, loving that he trusts me enough to show me all of him. I pant for air as I come back down, whimpering as he removes his fingers.

“Beautiful.” He smiles, fangs disappearing.

“Benny, I need you. Please.” I whimper, clinging to him and wrapping my legs around his waist.

“Are you sure?” He groans, staring into my eyes. “You’re not in too much pain?”

“Yes!” I whine.

He slowly pushes into me and I moan as his cock stretches me open. I tilt my hips up to meet his thrusts, moaning as he speeds up.

“Harder.” I whimper.

He growls and begins to slam into me, hitting the deepest part of me and scraping over my g-spot. One of his hands kneads one of my breasts and I whine as he brushes over my nipple. His face buries into my neck and I whimper as he scrapes his human teeth over my skin.

“Cum.” He growls into my ear.

He bites down on my pulse point, just enough to pinch. The pain pushes me over the edge and I scream his name as I cum again. He groans my name as he freezes over me, coming deep inside me. His orgasm makes mine even more intense and I black out for a few seconds. When I blink my eyes open again, he smiles down at me.

“I love you.” He breathes.

“I love you too.” I grin.

“Hey! You may be my Brother but I don’t need to hear your antics!” Dean yells through the door, making us jump.

“Oh, shut up! Loud sex is totally a Winchester thing!” I yell back.

We laugh as we hear Dean leave, grumbling the whole time. Benny flops onto his back and pulls me so that I’m splayed over his chest, feeling loved as I fall asleep.


End file.
